The Secret Letters Of Littleton and Hume
by pure.black.midnight
Summary: In order to avoid the prying eyes of the rest of the camp, namely Charlie, Claire and Desmond start a friendship in secret using the age old method of passing notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, I just like to play with the characters.**

_A/N: I've finally managed to branch away from my Daire drabbles and write a proper story...kind of. Anyway, hope you like it. Oh and by the way, the bits in italics are what she has written._

* * *

_Dear Desmond,_

No, Claire thought, too formal.

_Desmond,_

_First of all how are you?_

Not much better but it would do.

_I know it seems a bit stupid that I have written you a letter when we live on the same beach and don't have overly busy lifestyles that keep us from talking but, well, Charlie doesn't really like it when you speak to me. Not that he has me on a leash or anything like that, because he doesn't. I'm my own person that can't be owned! It's just that he's so good to me and Aaron and living in such a small community, people would gossip about us if we spent lots of time together. Even though it would be nice to spend more time with with you._

Urgh, she sounded so pathetic.

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. I wrote to ask if you would accompany me on a little fruit picking mission tomorrow morning. Sun offered to watch Aaron since she thought it would be good practice. Normally I wouldn't ask, I'm sure your busy doing...well, whatever it is that you do, but as you've noticed I'm rather lacking in tallness_(was that even a word?) _whereas you aren't._

He was going to laugh, she knew it. She could see it now, Desmond reading the letter and laugh at how stupid it and she were.

_I'll understand completely if you don't want to. I mean, why would you? I'm sure you've got much more important things to do than pick fruit for someone's who's too short and pathetic to manage on their own. And I did snap at you something awful for the whole bird incident. But I did say sorry._

Oh gods, she was getting hysterical!

Claire scribbled out, very heavily, the last paragraph and instead wrote:

_Hope you can find it in your heart to help a damsel in distress,_

_Love,_

No!

_Yours,_

No.

_From Claire_

Much better.

She ripped the piece of paper from the small book she used as a diary and folded it in half and then in quarters. Later, when she saw him alone making something to eat in their make-shift kitchen, she made her way over and discreetly handed it to him while pretending to get something for her and Aaron. As she sat back down in her tent Claire felt decidedly rebellious at going behind Charlie's back and forming a secret friendship with Desmond right under his nose, even if it was only fruit picking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

_A/N: I was surprised to get a review so fast, and such a lovely review as well. As always thanks, SassyLostie. The letter is in italics._

* * *

Needless to say that Claire approaching him whilst he was chopping mango and slipping a piece of paper in his hand startled Desmond a bit. He looked up at her, confused, but she just went about the business of finding something for her and her son to eat. Desmond had been about to ask what the paper was when she shot him a glare that quickly closed his mouth for him. Instead he put it in his pocket, deciding he would read it later when he was alone.

Once he had finished his fruit salad and was under the cover of his tent, Desmond took out the paper Claire had given him and tentively opened it to reveal what he supposed was a letter, albeit a very scribbly letter. His eyes skimmed over the words, taking in their meaning. A smile formed on his lips as he read the words _'it would be nice to spend more time with you'_. He tried to make out what had been scribbled out but it was undecipherable.

When he was finished he turned it over to write his reply using the pencil he had recovered from the hatch explosion, you never knew when one might come in handy.

_Claire,_

_I would love to accompany you on a fruit picking mission. And for future reference I'm never too busy to help a damsel in distress._

He was debating whether or not to put 'especially you' on the end of that sentence. If he did, Desmond argued, she would probably guess he had some sort of feelings for her and he certainly did not! His feelings for Claire were purely platonic, thoughts of anything more were preposterous. And anyway, she had Charlie. In the end he decided against the 'especially you' part and left it as it was.

_Not sure what time you were wanting to go so if you come and get me when your ready. If I'm still asleep when you get to my tent your welcome to wake me up in any way you see fit, though I do beg you not to be __**too **__evil._

'Perhaps she could wake me with a kiss?' he thought hopefully then mentally scolded himself for thinking such things.

_Sweet dreams,_

Did he dare put 'your knight in shining armour'?

_Your knight in shining armour_

Yes, he dared.

Desmond folded the paper in half and tied it to a stone before pocketing it and setting off towards Claire's tent. As he passed he made sure to catch her eye before dropping the rock and continuing to walk away casually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

_a/n: Sorry about the long wait between chapters, my inspiration had deserted me. Oh and a big thanks to mayra who has translated this story into Portuguese. Once again I thank everyone for their brilliant reviews, including those from the Portuguese version which mayra has kindly sent and translated for me._

_Please excuse the lack of letter (italics). I promise there'll be twice as much in the next chapter._

* * *

_You are such a horrid person Desmond!_

Claire scribbled away furiously in her diary, too occupied with her letter to notice that Charlie had entered the tent and was looking down at her expectantly. And she remained to be oblivious until he cleared his throat loudly. Jumping slightly form shock of not being alone anymore she glared up at him and exclaimed, "Charlie! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

She looked down at the book in her hands and stowed it quickly under her pillow before prying eyes got too curious. He was still stood there with a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Well?" she asked impatiently, eager to get back to writing her letter to Desmond, "What did you want, Charlie?"

He crouched down to the crib so that he was on eye level with the baby that gurgled happily inside it. "I was just checking on you and Aaron," he told her. She rolled her eyes at his back but said nothing. "I'm concerned about you, Claire," Charlie continued, "You've been really distracted lately and I think your neglecting the baby."

"Get out!" she snarled.

"What?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"You heard me. Get out! Don't think you can come in here and accuse me of neglecting my son!" Claire said angrily, "Are you a mother? No. Until you are I think you should keep your nose out of my, our, business!"

He stood up but made no movements away so she helped him by hitting him with the first thing she could lay her hands on. A pillow. After the first strangled cry of 'Hey!' she hit him again, and again, until he finally got the message and ran from the tent muttering to himself.

Claire sighed and picked up Aaron from his crib. He beamed up at her and she smiled back. "You don't think I'm a bad mother, do you?" she asked quietly. The baby in her arms cooed happily and she took it to be a positive sign.

Once her son was asleep Claire went back to writing her letter. It was evening by the time she had finished and started devising a plan to give the letter to Desmond. She looked around the tent for inspiration and her eyes landed on the book at her feet that she had borrowed from Sawyer. Picking it up she hesitated for a moment. She hadn't quite finished it and it really was a good book but then again she would probably be getting it back very shortly with a reply letter. After adding a quick P.S. she stuffed the letter within the book and sought out the recipient.

He was talking with Charlie when she spotted him. She strolled over casually and waited for a pause in their conversation to present Desmond with the book. "Here's that book I said I'd lend you," she told him.

His brows furrowed in confusion for a moment but realisation soon washed over him and he took the book. "Oh, right. Thanks," he replied.

Whether it was purely to make Charlie jealous or whether there was more to it Claire wasn't sure. What she did know was that she enjoyed kissing Desmond on the cheek as she said goodnight and returned to her tent. Behind her she left two me feeling two very different emotions. Two men. One smiling. One frowning.


End file.
